


The World of Pokémon: A Compilation of Essays, Reports, and Individual Accounts

by VivatMusa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Essays, Gen, One Shot Collection, Realistic Pokemon, rational
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatMusa/pseuds/VivatMusa
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokémon! Researchers, trainers, tradesmen, nurses, and anyone else who is a Pokémon fanatic have teamed up to present to you the most comprehensive guide of Pokémon yet! From everyday advice columns on how to befriend your new companions to scientific papers investigating the genetic mystery of Pokémon variations, we have it all here!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. About the Authors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own any rights to Pokemon. I also welcome any feedback and critique! I am always seeking to improve. Thanks for reading!

**The W** **orld of Pokémon:**

**A Compilation of Essays, Reports, and Individual Accounts**

**Summary:**

Welcome to the world of Pokémon! Researchers, trainers, tradesmen, nurses, and anyone else who is a Pokémon fanatic have teamed up to present to you the most comprehensive guide of Pokémon yet! From everyday advice columns on how to befriend your new companions to scientific papers investigating the genetic mystery of Pokémon variations, we have it all here!

**About the Authors:**

**Professor Mangrove:**

Professor Mangrove is an acclaimed researcher for his decades-long work in the Pokémon field. While Pokémon Education is his speciality, he is also known for his eclectic tastes, having written numerous papers in psychology, archaeology, and anthropology. He is a prolific writer, and is just as likely to recount his latest discovery of never-before-documented Pokémon variations as he is to write about the mating behaviors of Slowpokes. He is currently conducting research at the Holon Institute.

**Professor Netzach:**

Professor Netzach is one of the foremost professors in the field of theoretical Pokemon science, with a predominant focus on those falling under the Psychic, Ghost, and Dark Types. Known for his singularly unique theories, he nonetheless gains the respect of his peers through the papers he has published in scientific journals.

**Nurse Yasu Joy:**

Senior Nurse Yasu Joy provided her services to the bustling Saffron City for years before she retired to Mossgreen Village, where she runs a local Pokémon clinic. She is a veteran on Pokémon medicine and biology.

**Mrs. Smith, Pokémon Caretaker/Breeder:**

Mrs. Smith is a proud housewife, and popular writer for Fine Housekeeping Magazine. When she's not caring for the household, she enjoys writing columns on how to keep one's domestic life easy-peasy. From housekeeping tips to advice to beginner's guides, and everything in between, Mrs. Smith has everything you need to keep the family happy. Mrs. Smith lives on a farm with her spouse and two young children.

**Penny Chase, News Reporter:**

Penny Chase is an investigative, traveling reporter at Hoenn TV's Pokémon News. She earned her bachelor's degree in journalism from the University of Alola, where she worked as the editor-in-chief of the college newspaper, The Daily Carnivine. Email her at pchase poké and follow her on BuzzNav at PennyChaseNews.

**PokéFlash Advertising, Our Sponsor:**

Brought to you by Shop 'N Squirtle! Tune into Shop 'N Squirtle for all your shopping needs!

_**And finally…** _

_**YOU!** _

**The trainers from around the world who have shared their stories with us!**


	2. Mrs. Smith's Advice Column #1

Mrs. Smith's Advice Column

Fine Housekeeping

January Edition

Vol. 150, Issue #3

_Grass Pokémon and the Urban Owner:_

_And Other Starter Trainer Questions_

* * *

**Dear Mrs. Smith,**

**My late aunt left me her favorite Oddish. I am a night-owl anyways, so Oddish's nocturnal habits doesn't bug me, but...I am a recluse in the city, living in an apartment building with concrete all around me. How am** _ **I**_ **supposed to take care of a Grass Pokémon?**

**Desperately yours,**

**Midnight Oddish**

Dear Midnight Oddish,

Thank you for asking how to take care of your aunt's Oddish. It's great that you have something to remember her by. If you are new to raising Pokémon, you couldn't have picked a better choice! I think you'll find Oddish to be a particularly good fit for your city life. Its nocturnal habits will keep you company when you pull those all-nighters, and give you a little bit of greenery that can be hard to find in city life.

I frequently receive concerns about caring for Grass Pokémon, but they are actually one of the easiest Types to care for. Their usually mild temperaments and friendly personalities make them an excellent choice for beginners. To take care of your Oddish, simply buy a pot big enough for your Oddish to comfortably fit into, fill it with quality soil and fertilizer from your local gardening store, and keep the soil moist so your Oddish's roots can easily burrow. Make sure to place the pot near a window so they can soak up all that Vitamin D! If you want to give your Oddish an extra treat, take them to a local garden or park once a week. They'll love burrowing into "fresh" soil!

My only word of caution is to be careful not to yank them out when they're burrowed! Your Oddish's roots can be easily damaged if they're pulled out. Not only that, but wouldn't you be upset if someone woke you from your nap?

Now that we have the basics down, let's talk about evolutions! You don't have to evolve your Pokémon, but if you're interested in becoming a more serious trainer, I would recommend either a Gloom or a Bellosom. If or when your Oddish evolves into Gloom, those trips to the park may have to be more frequent so they can supplement their diet with insects. Alternatively, you can buy worms and crickets from your local pet store. They may not sound tasty to us, but they're an absolute treat for your Pokémon! With regular feedings, your Gloom's infamous strong-smelling nectar shouldn't be a problem, and they'll still be small enough to fit comfortably in your apartment.

If the occasional trips outside grow on you and you decide to move to more open areas, I would suggest investing in a Sun Stone. A Vileplume may be a valid choice if you decide to move to a house with a large backyard, but its considerable size would pose a problem in other living situations. Deciding on a Bellossom would be more suitable for apartment-living. All they need is a Sun Stone to evolve and a window they can dance around!

* * *

**Dear Mrs. Smith,**

**I caught my first Pokémon, Pichu, last week. He likes me a lot and I really want to keep him, but Mom's worried that he keeps shocking everyone, and that he'll blow up the house. Can you help, please?**

**Impatiently waiting,**

**Picking Pichu**

Dear Picking Pichu,

Thank you for reaching out to me, and congratulations on your first lifelong companion! An Electric Pokémon can be challenging for a first-time trainer, but not impossible! My older twin sisters had Plusle and Minun growing up, and our mother was always berating them for overdoing their little light shows, and blowing out our telephone lines.

Fortunately, your Pichu will likely not be blowing out your power lines anytime soon. The reason your Pichu is giving everyone a little jolt is because he's still learning how to control his electricity. Imagine what it was like when you were little and learning how to walk; it takes practice! For Pichu, it's even more difficult because they can be skittish and easily surprised. They're just as scared as you are, if not more!

Fortunately, your Pichu isn't strong enough yet for any accident to be more than just a little jolt. With the proper precautions, he should feel right at home. Make sure to keep him out of the bath and away from other conductive materials, like water or metal, and don't be tempted to nuzzle his cheek-pouches. They may look cute, but they can pack a sting!

There are tricks you can use to help your Pichu control his electricity better. If you see your Pichu getting a little too energetic, remind him with a firm command to calm himself, then guide him through some breathing exercises. (The benefit is you'll learn some relaxing techniques, too!) You can also teach him how to safely discharge energy by building a post wrapped with rubber that your Pichu can rub to let out any extra energy. If your mom is still nervous, you can wear rubber gloves when handling Pichu until he can better control himself. By the time he's ready to evolve into a Pikachu, he should have enough control that you don't have to worry about any more accidental shocks.

It'll take some getting used to, but soon he'll be another member of the family. Your mom can rest at ease!

* * *

**Dear Mrs. Smith,**

**My family just adopted our first Growlithe! He's only recently hatched, but my kids are already taking his training seriously. But he's a territorial little thing! He barks and bites our guests' pants leg whenever they come over! The little thing is adorable now, but he won't be when his teeth get sharper! Please help!**

**Waiting and staying,**

**Guarding Growlithe**

Dear Guarding Growlithe,

How exciting to have a new family pet! Growlithe are loyal companions who will love you for life! I remember my first puppy, Doria. He would love to chase the Zigzagoon in the yard (and honestly, so did I). My favorite memory was curling up beside him when I went to bed those cold winter nights. He was always a space heater, and would keep me warm no matter how much the wind howled outside.

Growlithe were bred to be guard dogs, so they are known for being territorial. Great when you're a trainer or a police officer, but not so great when you have guests over! But it's wonderful that you're addressing the problem now before it becomes a more serious one down the line!

To train your Growlithe, make sure your basics are down-pat. If your Growlithe starts to growl or bark at other people, use your standard "quiet" command to settle him down. If he starts to chase something, recall him back to you through a command or your Pokéball. As soon as he obeys your command, give him a treat! Be sure not to accidentally reward his behavior by giving your dinner scraps or other positive reinforcements when he's showing aggressive behavior. Think of him as a toddler who's testing their boundaries. They want to know what they can get away with and what they can't. But unlike toddlers, a Growlithe is much more likely to listen to you! Training him shouldn't be a problem, but a refresher can always be helpful.

Once the basics are down, you can start managing your Growlithe's anxiety around strangers. You can start getting them comfortable with other people in the house by giving them a chew-toy they can gnaw on to ease their anxiety, and gate off the rooms where you're entertaining guests. Next, you can slowly desensitize your Growlithe by associating visitors with positive rewards. Give them a treat when they are in the same room as a guest without growling (better yet, have the guest give them a treat!), and slowly increase the closeness over time. Be patient, and take this in gradual steps!

If you think your Growlithe might bite or otherwise harm you or someone else, please contact your local professional Pokémon trainer. You can also check with your local police station. Ours in town hosts training events where officers help train people's Pokémon (especially Growlithes, of course). These professionals will know how to train your Pokémon safely using gradual stages of desensitization to get your Pokémon comfortable with other people.

Some new trainers may be afraid that a Pokémon who isn't territorial will not guard their owners when it really counts, but Pokémon have an uncanny knack for sensing trouble! Your loyal friend will always have your side.


	3. Where Did All the Animals Go?

Where Did All the Animals Go?

Professor Mangrove

Holon University

One topic often taken for granted is that of animals. While the misconception persists that animals and Pokémon developed together, this is entirely false. Their similarities are based on convergent evolution, insofar as that they are intrinsically separate organisms, even less analogous than a human and an ape. This may baffle some, but the evidence does not lie.

The history of animals can be traced back even farther in the fossil record than that of humans, while Pokémon enter the records a few million years later, seemingly out of the blue. The reason for the Pokémon’s mysterious appearance is still being debated today, but what we do know is their arrival shifted the balance between animals and humans irrevocably.

Before Pokémon (PCE, if you will), animals were far more prevalent and diverse than they are today. You would enter a forest teeming not with Pokémon, but insects, birds, mammals, amphibians, reptiles, and so on. While the relationship between humans and animals weren’t as closely intertwined as our relationship with Pokémon, we still coexisted. Records show us domesticating wolves into dogs, migrating with herds of buffalo and deer, and taking inspiration from elephants, owls, and other animals for symbols in our religions and cultures.

This all changed when Pokémon suddenly appeared a few million years ago. Pokémon had several advantages that aided them in their rise to prominence. First, the arrival of these creatures with harnessed powers never before seen, such as the ability to control fire, electricity, and even tamper with one’s mind, would have easily outcompeted animals who lack these abilities. For example, take a wolf versus a Herdier. A wolf may have claws and fangs, but a pack of Herdier would still easily prove superior to a pack of wolves. The baseline intelligence of nearly all Pokémon (excluding the especially dim ones, like Slowpoke) is tantamount to the most intelligent canines (1). On top of that, a Normal-type Herdier can naturally learn moves such as Giga Impact, which can heal them, while even a young Herdier can bypass a wolf’s evasion tactics through Odor Sleuth. 

Secondly, Pokémon also have a procreation advantage. Every Pokémon species has the ability to lay eggs. I will leave the miraculous ability of egg-production to the proper Pokémon breeding authority (2), but at its core, the egg has an evolutionary advantage over live births in that it can allow amniotic development to occur in a wider range of environments. Some of these environments may be actively hostile to Pokémon, such as by hosting predators hungry for eggs, but their shorter hatch time compared to animalistic eggs mitigate this factor. This puts mammals at a disadvantage, as they are intrinsically more vulnerable and have higher needs during their gestational period than their egg-laying counterparts. The pregnant animals’ abilities to contribute to their group are also decreased due to their physical restraints (3). 

Lastly, a mutualistic relationship formed once humans learned how to capture and train Pokémon. While the debate of why Pokémon are receptive—if not actively searching—for training still rages on (4), its advantages to their survival is unquestionable. A greater variety of Pokémon were more likely to befriend humans, and vice versa, while only a relatively small percentage of animals could be domesticated. As such, the greater human interaction with Pokémon increased our mutual chances for survival, as Pokémon protected humans while humans trained and gave resources to Pokémon. 

However, animals did not decline with a big bang, but rather through a prolonged process. For example, by the time Kabutops roamed the seas, animals were still prevalent. However, as competition for territory, food, and even human attention increased, animals began to decline. The ones that survived either had high birth rates, low competition with Pokémon, or domesticability to their advantage. Examples would include insects and fish, coral, and cats and dogs, respectively.

And yet the legacy of animals continues ever onwards. Pokémon are categorized by them, after all. When Pokémon arrived suddenly, humans most likely compared their likeness to what we were most familiar with: animals. Hence, this is why the Pichu family line is known as the “mouse” Pokémon, even though Pokémon and animals have little to no relation to one another. Animals still contribute to our everyday society, as well. We farm certain animals more effectively than their Pokémon counterparts, such as sheep versus Mareep (5), and people who still yearn for companionship without the necessary skills of a trainer turn to animals for pets. Not to mention that some animals still form the foundation of our food chains, both humans’ and Pokémon’s, such as fish and insects, respectively. 

Animals are not gone, as any cat or dog owner would quickly proclaim; nor are they forgotten. 

  
  


* * *

(1) See my essay “The Intelligence of Pokémon” for more information.

(2) See Mrs. Smith’s essay “Pokémon Egg-Production” for more information.

(3) Although, it is interesting to note that the ability of humans to produce via live birth is to our advantage in one regard, as our young can grow larger brains whilst in the womb which lends itself to our greater cognitive development than other animals...but I digress…

(4) See my essay “The Mystery of Training Receptiveness” for more information.

(5) At least sheep don’t electrocute you when you try to collect wool…


	4. Pokemon Mills

Pokémon Mill by Team Rocket in Saffron City Shut Down with 84 Starter Pokémon in Critical Condition

_Kanto Starter Pokémon were found trapped in crates to be bred and/or have their organs harvested for the black market._

January 27, 4:35 AM KST

By, Penny Chase

Last night at 10:00 PM KST, Saffron City police officers shut down a Pokémon mill rumored to be run by Team Rocket. A total of 84 Kanto starter Pokémon were rescued. Most are in critical condition.

"Just the _smell_ of the place was horrendous. All these Pokémon—some just hatched, some who lived there their whole lives—were trapped in cages they could barely turn around in, sleeping in their own feces," reported a Saffron City Police Officer.

The Saffron City Pokémon Center, one of the largest Centers in the region, exceeded its capacity that night. Police officers and visiting trainers volunteered to pitch in at the overcrowded facility. The Pokémon that could not be cared for there were sent to neighboring Centers for treatment.

Senior Nurse Yasu Joy, the head of the Saffron City Pokémon Center, could only spare a few words in the midst of the chaos. "I've seen many tragedies since I started my residency here, but this...this…eight-four Pokémon, and all suffering from dehydration, malnutrition, overheat, and muscle loss. Those are not even the worst. The ones that have been harvested…" The senior staff said no more before once again attempting to control the chaos.

This incident is one of many in the trend of illegal Pokémon mills that breed starter Pokémon for profit on the black market. Starter Pokémon are one of the most valuable Pokémon for trainers, having been scientifically bred for generations as loyal, reliable, and powerful team members. However, they are found almost exclusively in domesticity, having been overcaught in the wild. They are only given to researchers and licensed Pokémon battling trainers.

This has caused the starters to be coveted in the black markets, where they are desired not only for their trainability but also their organs for traditional medicine. The sap from a Bulbasaur's bulb is believed to increase longevity, while the shells of Squirtle guard against malevolent spirits. Charmander, one of the most highly sought after starter Pokémon for its final evolution, are bred the most. While harmful traditional medicine practices have declined in recent years, superstitious beliefs of the properties of Pokémon parts still persist.

There are ways you can help combat this cruelty. If you are interested in acquiring starter Pokémon, please contact your local Pokémon laboratory or Center for information on how to become a licensed and registered Pokémon Trainer. If you have any information about a suspected Pokémon mill or Team Rocket, please call 1-999-MILL-TIP or report it to your local police station. Thank you.

About the Author:

Penny Chase is an investigative reporter at Hoenn TV's Pokémon News. Email her at pchase@pokémail.com and follow her on BuzzNav at PennyChaseNews.

* * *

**Pokémon Record**

**Report by:** Senior Nurse Y. Joy

 **Owner's Name:** N/A

 **Address:** N/A

 **Pokémon's name:** N/A

 **Species:** Bulbasaur

 **Pedigree:** Purebred

 **Sex:** F

 **Age:** 3 years

 **Birthdate:** Unknown

 **Color & Markings**: 8 markings on body; triangle shape on forehead.

**Treatment and Progress:**

**Date: 1/27**

_Treatment:_

\- IV-drip of half-strength solution with 5% dextrose, 10 mL/up to a maximum of 12 h; glucose, nitrogen, phosphorous, potassium, magnesium, sulfur, and calcium.

\- Exposure to sun-lamps.

_Progress:_

\- Condition: Severe

\- Symptoms: Severe trauma to seed, sap drained; muscle atrophy; vines lacerated to decrease mobility and offensiveness; dehydrated and malnourished; discolouration from lack of chlorophyll. Produced approximately 10 eggs.

\- Temperament: Protective of other Pokémon. When Pokémon in neighboring cages were removed, the Bulbasaur tackled its cage door and attempted to use its injured vines.

**Date: 1/28**

_Treatment:_

\- Operation: surgically removed infected vines.

\- IV-drip of glucose, nitrogen, phosphorous, potassium, magnesium, sulfur, and calcium.

\- Exposure to sun-lamps.

_Progress:_

\- Condition: Severe

\- Symptoms: vines infected

\- Temperament: Attempted to tackle the nurses when approached. No real damage, but had to be restrained to prevent self-harm.

**Date: 1/29**

_Treatment:_

\- Introduced semi-solid, nutritious foods

\- Exposure to sun-lamps.

_Progress:_

\- Condition: Serious

\- Symptoms: Stabilized

\- Temperament: Still growls at the nurses when they approach, but no longer actively aggressive.

**Prognosis:**

With proper nutrition and care, has a positive prognosis, and will hopefully be rehabilitated in protective reserves. Requires therapeutic intervention and behavioral training before suitable for Trainers. Is not suitable for competitive Trainers.

* * *

**Pokémon Record**

**Report by:** Senior Nurse Y. Joy

 **Owner's Name:** N/A

 **Address:** N/A

 **Pokémon's name:** N/A

 **Species:** Charmander

 **Pedigree:** Purebred

 **Sex:** F

 **Age:** 3 weeks

 **Birthdate:** Unknown

 **Color & Markings:** Second-degree burns on back from tail.

**Treatment and Progress:**

**Date: 1/27**

_Treatment:_

\- IV-drip of half-strength solution with 5% dextrose, 10 mL/up to a maximum of 12 h.

\- Burns treated with cold compresses and antibiotic ointment, and wrapped in bandages.

\- Exposure to heat lamp

_Progress:_

\- Condition: Serious

\- Symptoms: low-tail flame; malnourished; dehydrated; second-degree burns on back from tail. Lack of protective oils on skin.

\- Temperament: Fatigued and weak. Exhibits instinctive reactions.

**Date: 1/29**

_Treatment:_

\- Fed semi-solid, nutritious foods.

\- Burns treated with antibiotic ointment and wrapped in bandages.

\- Exposure to heat lamp

_Progress:_

\- Condition: Moderate

\- Symptoms: Malnourished; dehydrated; second-degree burns on back from tail. Lack of protective oils on skin.

\- Temperament: Tail flame has improved. Shows more energy and alertness. Still weak.

**Prognosis:**

Her development has been stunted from early trauma. Recovery will be long, but her prognosis is promising.

* * *

**Pokémon Record**

**Report by:** Senior Nurse Y. Joy

 **Owner's Name:** N/A

 **Address:** N/A

 **Pokémon's name:** N/A

 **Species:** Squirtle

 **Pedigree:** Purebred

 **Sex:** M

 **Age:** 5 years

 **Birthdate:** Unknown

 **Color & Markings:** N/A

**Treatment and Progress:**

**Date:** 1/27

 **Treatment:** N/A

**Progress:**

\- Condition: Maximal

\- Symptoms: Extreme trauma caused from the shell being removed from the body.

 **Prognosis:** Deceased upon arrival from acute blood loss.


	5. The Birds and the Combees: How Pokémon Eggs are Made

The Egg-cellent Guide

Fine Housekeeping

Mrs. Smith

Pokémon Breeder, Caretaker, and Housewife

The Birds and the Combees:

How Pokémon Eggs are Made

Pokémon are miraculous in that they come in so many different sizes and shapes: some looking like mammals, others like amphibians, reptiles, and creatures we could never have even dreamt of! And yet the one thing that unites all Pokémon is their ability for every species to lay eggs. This fact was the million-dollar question for scientists. It's not surprising that Magikarp or Ekans lay eggs when their animalistic counterparts do, but that logic becomes muddled when considering the likes of Growlithe and Skitty. But you must remember that Pokémon _are not_ animals. Your Glameow may resemble your typical household cat, but their reproductive systems are like night and day.

Some Pokémon may look every bit like your typical mammal, and yet every single one of them can lay an egg. However, this may not be as surprising as you think. A common exception to mammals who give live birth is the platypus, belonging to the monotreme group of mammals. Dig even deeper, and you can find the cynodonts, extinct animals that are the predecessors to the modern human, and also laid eggs!

Now, this magazine is meant to be family-friendly (my spouse would have a fit otherwise!), so I won't get too deep into the nitty-gritty! But while the reproductive process of reptilian and insectoid Pokémon are easy enough to explain, the mammal-esque Pokémon are more fascinating. Like the platypus or other monotremes (there's a word to impress your party-goers!), mammal-esque Pokémon are produced _internally_ for some time before they are actually laid as eggs. This way, the eggs can receive nutrients directly from their mothers internally, and then when they are laid externally, their hatching time is much shorter since they've already taken time to mature. This decreased hatching time means a lower chance they will be harmed in their environment when they are vulnerable eggs in the wild.

Which means there's less time for us busy housewives to babysit those incubators!

Types of Eggs:

Like any other egg, Pokémon eggs' appearance, size, shell density, and type will vary depending on their parents. Here are the three types of Pokémon eggs you are most likely to meet!

Hard-Shelled:

This is the most common type of Pokémon egg. Pokémon ranging from Durant, Togepei, Torchic, Oddish—really, most any land-dwelling Pokemon!—will lay a hard-shelled egg. While insect-like Pokémon will lay smaller and more numerous batches, most hard-shelled eggs will be hard and somewhat brittle, similar to a chicken's, but a lot bigger! Thankfully, they are a bit sturdier, but you should still be careful not to drop them!

Soft-Shelled:

Soft-shelled eggs still have organic, outside casings, but are usually more jellylike than their hard-shelled counterparts. They can usually be broken into three categories: reptilian (Tirtouga and Squirtle), amphibious (Politoed and Froakie), or fish (Magikarp and Goldeen). While these Pokémon eggs may vary in their locational needs, oftentimes they will need a cool, damp, or wet place to stay in. These are perhaps the most entertaining for kids to watch, as you can see many of the Pokémon growing inside, just like a fish or frog's egg!

Other:

This is the most peculiar of the egg types, and one could argue whether they can be called an "egg" at all! Oftentimes this third category is applied to Pokémon who do not have a clear reproductive means yet still produce eggs, such as Muk and Gastly. While scientists are still researching this area, the most prominent knowledge so far is that these Pokémon encase their young in a protective layer they make using other materials. For example, Banette may gather scraps of fabric and discarded stuffed animals and form them into a "cocoon," while Gastly hardens their own energy into a solid casing for their young. Now, there is always the argument of how these Ghost Pokémon reproduce in the first place, but that is a discussion for another time!

Caring for Your Egg

As mentioned before, Pokémon eggs fortunately have a shorter hatching time than other eggs. Time is not as much of a factor to hatching as electromagnetic radiation is. While again, this is still an area of research for scientists, we know for a fact that electromagnetic radiation (EM radiation) helps Pokémon grow stronger. This is why some Pokémon evolve when the radiation from trading interacts with them! (How scientific!) The EM radiation gives the eggs that extra OOMPH! they need to break through that shell and say hello to a beautiful world!

This electromagnetic radiation is easily accessible through sunlight, which is why people are often told they can hatch their eggs quicker by going on walks. Parents' nagging their kids to take their Pokémon for a walk even when they're just an egg has another advantage besides getting the kids out of the house! Not only do you hatch your egg quicker and get a chance to stretch your legs, but early tests show that Pokémon eggs respond to the external stimuli. You're already bonding with your little fella!

Now, you should still be careful with how you handle your eggs. (Putting them in the microwave for the EM radiation may seem a good idea for the couch potato, but this can pose grave health risks for any Pokémon egg not suited for unstable heat!) You should always take care to either incubate your egg or have the Pokémon's parents or a foster use their body heat to warm them naturally. While some eggs may be more difficult than others to take for a walk, such as the soft-shelled eggs, special incubators are available that give them the perfect environment while you can enjoy the outdoors!

No matter the egg, if you give your Pokémon the love, nurture, and care they need, you'll have a new best friend when they hatch!


End file.
